<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky accidents by harleyhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890368">lucky accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts'>harleyhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not really his dog ran away you'll see), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Breaking and Entering, Crack Fic, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Jaskier, Pre-Relationship, Single Dad Geralt, Swearing, Teacher Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's dog runs away. He might have to sneak into a random house to get her. Needless to say, it's going to be an interesting night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first ever crack fic???? i swear i've seen a prompt like this before but i can't find it for the life of me... pls believe me. anyway, another day another one of my obsessions ❤️ this is a (very, very) late birthday fic for my darling Sabrina !!! 💕 i really hope you enjoy this despite my stupid ass taking forever writing it, ilysm 🥺 as always Caitlin beta read this cause they're my baby!!!! u didn't even know this pairing!! you're an angel 💖 hope u all enjoy this chaos! mwah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the ridiculously stupid and awfully humiliating things Jaskier’s done in his life, this has got to take the cake.</p><p>Granted it isn’t completely his fault. Promise.</p><p>It’s rather Buttercup’s fault, his darling beloved cocker spaniel, who’s decided to pay a visit to a random house’s garden, and house, right in the middle of their perfectly fine 2am walk, thank you very much.</p><p>Curse her loveable face. He supposes she gets her curiosity and recklessness from himself, really.</p><p>And in the end, what can Jaskier do other than try to find a way in?</p><p>It’s taken him three months to get her rid of that habit of eating just about everything dropped on the floor (his local vet probably hates him), so he’d be damned if he’s gonna lose his baby to a stranger.</p><p>Maybe he’s way past sleep deprived right now. Maybe he’s had a couple of rums in his coffee. Maybe he has no fucking idea what he’s doing.</p><p>But, oh, what a perfect time for an adventure!</p><p>Okay, if he was in his right state of mind at this point, he’d probably stopped in his tracks and realised there’s a perfectly sensible way of solving this problem, involving a fucking door bell.</p><p>Alas, as mentioned earlier, <em> embarrassing</em>.</p><p>Whether it’s the daunting scenario of disturbing someone’s beauty sleep or the judgement a stranger might lay upon him from having a dog who doesn’t listen to him that scares him the most, Jaskier isn’t really sure.</p><p>So, here he is.</p><p>It took a little less than an hour for him to decide his plan of action, after about ten minutes of frantic searching, ten minutes of dawning realisation, and the rest a frantic panic staring at the god forsaken house.</p><p>Ultimately, Jaskier climbs over what he assumes is the gate to the backyard. Remember, definitely not sober right now.</p><p>It’s moments like these that leave him wondering how he ever landed his teaching job, but he <em> prays </em> to whatever gods might be up there that this doesn’t end up with him losing it. He’s too fucking passionate about that school and those kids to let it go.</p><p>But fuck! He wants his dog back!</p><p>Jaskier lands in the backyard, right to his assumption, and well, now that he’s officially trespassing on private property, he can’t really chicken out. </p><p>Luckily, a window is propped open for his convenience. It’s an extremely hot summer night, as the last two weeks proved, so he’s in no way surprised.</p><p>And a plastic chair and table-set to jump from, wonderful!</p><p>Don’t think about the illegality of all this too much. Jaskier’s trying his best.</p><p>At least, he proves that to himself climbing in, surprising himself in how quiet he can be. Even dodging a potted plant on the window sill, he sets his foot on wooden floor, huh, those years of ballet did pay off after all.</p><p>And, yes, he took his shoes off beforehand, duh, he’s not an idiot.</p><p>But soon enough, well… uh, let’s say that’s as far as Jaskier’s plan went. Now he’s officially <em> breaking into a home </em>, and he’s standing as if glued in place, staring at the living room that looks stuck in a forgotten century.</p><p>
  <em> Focus! </em>
</p><p>He ponders on calling her name, or rather, whispering, but Buttercup’s familiar, frantic running footsteps get ahead of him.</p><p>“Buttercup!” he whispers, willing his voice as stern as possible for the troublemaker, “Come on, girl!”</p><p>Shakes are heard, more padding of feet, and his baby comes running along from what looks like the kitchen. He’s, like, 50% sure, it’s dark and the rum is making the world a little crooked.</p><p>Thank heavens she hasn’t broken anything.</p><p>And thank heavens he’s in time to shush her before the inevitable bark comes. She looks so clueless, but so happy with her big twinkling eyes, it’s a bit annoying.</p><p>She’s in deep, <em> deep </em> trouble for this. Can’t get out of this that easy. Nope.</p><p>Jaskier’s gonna scold her anyway, but right now, relief washes over him more than anything else. Entry succeeded, goal obtained, now it’s time for his exit.</p><p>To be honest, not really something he planned, either. But surely the way in works the other way around too, right?</p><p>See, that’s the funny thing, because it’s not his happy pup smashing anything in her spontaneous adventure, no, it’s when he heads back for the window the crash happens. Or, well, he thinks it’s the way for the window, the general direction at least, but Jaskier’s hip meets with a table, and he’s pretty sure a lamp’s involved in the fall.</p><p>That really hurt, thanks for asking.</p><p>But instead of fleeing the scene even faster, like any sensible person would do, he’s frozen half-standing, half-leaning against the windowsill, as light switches on in a room down the hall, and a voice calls, “Dad?”</p><p><em> Shit </em>. Why is Jaskier drunk doing this? Why is he doing this at all?</p><p>Buttercup tilts her head at him and he’s none the wiser. He really does try to move, but then she’s running off <em> again </em> and he can’t even get to chase after her before a high pitched scream meets his eardrums.</p><p>He’s caught. </p><p>Yep, he’s so caught, because he’s an idiot who didn’t jump out the window when he should, and soon enough he’s being hit over the head with a slipper. Best night ever.</p><p>Jaskier becomes a bit of a flailing mess of limbs, attempting to dodge without much success while Buttercup starts barking excitedly somewhere in the other room. He even throws out a couple of “Ow!”s, because, seriously, that slipper hurts, what the fuck?</p><p>He can’t exactly blame his attacker, of course. In fact, very much the reaction he’d have himself. Still, he’s rather glad the hits come to a halt when the room is suddenly illuminated, the lamp he pushed over staring at him in offense.</p><p>The gruff voice from the hallway surprises him, when it says, “Princess?”</p><p>However, he’s a little more than shocked right now, because once Jaskier blinks himself to clear vision, he sees a young girl in front of him he in no way expected to meet today. Tonight. Whatever.</p><p>Ciri, one of his students, is clutching a blue slipper, used as a weapon only seconds ago, to her chest while staring at him with teacup wide eyes.</p><p>Well, this just got a hell of a lot more embarrassing.</p><p>And when Jaskier averts his eyes from the blonde girl, a giant blonde man who he can only assume is Ciri’s father, with arms that he’s pretty sure could snap him in half like a twig, is staring with a similar shocked expression, face twisted to a frown.</p><p>Why, oh, why in the name of all that is sacred and good, is the first thought jumping into Jaskier’s mind how he’d let those arms do <em> all sorts of things </em> to him.</p><p>You absolute goddamn clown. His brain’s too busy scolding him to say anything, but turns out he doesn’t need to since his pup jumps his student happily, because she doesn’t understand the situation at all and just found new friends in her post-midnight scavenger hunt.</p><p>He thinks he might’ve hit a new low at this point.</p><p>However, Ciri frees him of her father’s scrutinizing eyes for a minute, as she giggles in excitement, and now looks up at Jaskier with such a huge grin her cheeks are bound to hurt, “Mr. Jaskier!”</p><p>Okay. Okay, out of all the homes he could’ve possibly intruded in, this definitely isn’t a worse case scenario. Luck, maybe?</p><p>Not that he feels particularly lucky looking back at the man watching the scene, looking rather, uh, furious, which is understandable.</p><p>“You know this man?” he questions his daughter before Jaskier even gets time to consider his options, and the young girl looks back with an eager nod.</p><p>He himself is pretty much frozen in place.</p><p>Kind of fearing the brick wall of a man will murder him on the spot if he even moves an inch. Practically already killing him with his eyes only. Embarrassingly enough, he finds that even more attractive. Think with your <em> head </em>, idiot.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ciri’s face is painted with brief confusion, “My music teacher, dad! Didn’t you listen when I told you? Mr. Jaskier’s classes are my favorite.”</p><p>The girl seats herself on the floor and scratches Buttercup behind the ears, who seems to finally have used up all her energy for the day.</p><p>Ciri maintains her excitement, though, while looking painfully disappointed at her father. The man instantly reacts, it seems, because the glare vanishes into thin air, his stance less volatile, his expression almost… soft? </p><p>That word doesn’t exactly fit the blonde man, but it makes Jaskier feel a lot of ways. Man, is he drunk or just horny at this point?</p><p>“Of course I did.” his student’s father tells her, still eyeing him warily while apologising, “That doesn’t explain what your teacher is doing in our house, princess. At night.”</p><p>Jaskier wants to fucking die.</p><p>He tries to stammer something out, it takes, uh, a while, only landing on, “My dog.”</p><p>The blonde man frowns again.</p><p>Ciri still has zero judgement in her eyes, God bless her, and he laughs nervously in the attempt to elaborate, “Buttercup here, she, uh, ran away from me. In here. Didn’t wanna wake ya. Sorry.”</p><p>And Jaskier shakes his head at himself like it’s second nature. Well, sort of is. If you knew all the stupid shit he accidently gets himself into, you wouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>Luckily, his (favorite) student just giggles when Buttercup licks her hand, and her father seems degrees less inclined to call the cops, so that’s good. Ciri even asks him if she can give the pup a treat, and Jaskier can’t exactly say no to that, can he?</p><p>Buttercup’s clearly in love with her now, it’s adorable.</p><p>Which is why it makes him feel like a bit of an asshole when he clears his throat and tells the duo it’s probably time for him to make his exit. Ciri’s heart might as well have just shattered in pieces in front of him.</p><p>But he’s just still pretty terrified of her father’s rather menacing figure. Note to self to not be present at that parent-teacher conference.</p><p>The eye candy, though.</p><p><em> Focus </em> on not getting arrested, Jaskier!</p><p>Ultimately, she looks to her dad and stands up hesitantly, her and the pup looking at each other like they’re being torn apart for eternity, and then directs her pleading eyes back to him, “Could I walk her sometime, Mr. Jaskier? <em> Please </em>?”</p><p>His student drags out the word almost to the point where she loses her breath, and Jaskier can’t help his chuckle. Thankfully, her dad gives him a look of approval.</p><p>“Sure thing, kid.”</p><p>In return, he gets his second scare of the day when Ciri screeches again, only for a few seconds when she probably remembers it’s the dead of the night, and jumps for a hug. Bless her heart, but he can’t help still feeling utterly embarrassed. </p><p>Jaskier pats her back before she lets go and her father ushers her to her room, and the yell “Goodnight!” is way too endearing, although it was most likely more directed to his pup than himself, fair enough.</p><p>Well, then. He finds himself standing around awkwardly, nervously still not moving until said giant of a man crosses his arms and gets Jaskier out of his own head.</p><p>“Ah, well, that’ll be my leave then.” he says, looking everywhere else than the person in front of him, scratching his neck.</p><p>It’s almost obvious he’s getting a cold shoulder until the deep voice speaks again, “Make sure to use the door this time.”</p><p>Yup, he deserves that.</p><p>To be honest, Jaskier can’t quite believe he’s… uh, survived this. Better not jinx it, though.</p><p>“I, sir, uh,” he starts, holding out a hand for Buttercup to follow along, “I cannot stress how sorry I am for this. Seriously. If you tell my superiors about this, I’ll understand, uhm, I guess I just want to let you know I thoroughly enjoyed teaching your daughter.”</p><p>And the blonde is frighteningly silent once more, though he lifts one eyebrow, whatever the hell that means.</p><p>At last, a sigh.</p><p>“Well, I hope you’ll continue.” are the words coming next, shocking enough, Jaskier almost thinks he’s sound-hallucinating, or something, “Apology accepted. Nobody’s hurt, and Cirilla seems to like you quite a lot.”</p><p>He honestly can’t help but smile, in relief more than anything else. Buttercup barks once, and the man glances down. “And your dog, too.”</p><p>Is- is that a smile? Jaskier can’t really tell, because it looks oddly out of place with, well, everything else about him. Not that he doesn’t like what he’s seeing.</p><p>The not-so-scary-anymore man even opens the door for him, gosh, he does like his men with good manners!</p><p>Maybe, possibly, he really needs to sober up. Or eat something, now that he thinks about it.</p><p>“Then, adieu!” he offers with a little flourish of his hand, but while the pup’s already running eagerly out into the rose bushes, the blonde man stops him in his tracks with, “I suppose you’d like my number.”</p><p>There’s that familiar awkwardness again! Jaskier realises this when all he can do is gape like a moron, but honestly, those might be the most surprising out of this whole evening. That says a lot.</p><p>He finds himself stammering, “Uhm, uh, pardon?”</p><p>The giant’s already writing it down on a fucking post-it note. “So you don’t have to use the window when Ciri’s going to walk her new friend over there.”</p><p>Jaskier blinks, “Ah!” Of course, what else? He’s bordering on a thin line to delusion, truly, “Obviously.”</p><p>“Obviously.” he repeats back, and Jaskier pockets the note hilariously quickly himself.</p><p>Good, good, don’t humiliate yourself even more now. He guesses he can be thankful he’s just sober enough to not try one of those… horrendous pick-up lines of his. </p><p>Guess the eye candy will be enough.</p><p>He gives the blonde a nod at last, taking his final leave after a way too strange night, but not before the man forms that almost-smile, <em> pretty sure it’s a smile, </em>again (good <em>God</em>, did he just check out his ass, or has Jaskier officially lost it?) and says, “Name’s Geralt, by the way.”</p><p>Jaskier nearly chokes on his own breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've come this far and enjoy my work, come and say hi on my <a href="https://missorgana.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/empstrikesback">twitter</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>